Dead Men Tell No Tales
by chrysrie
Summary: Desperate after an anonymous pirate who holds a second smuggled Mao Kun Map, Captain Jack Sparrow is now set for another goal . . . or so he thinks after he learns that Angelica has escaped the island with the aid of a stranger and is now after him. But things takes its toll when the world of piracy learns that someone has returned; someone who was thought to be dead by everyone.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The dark space with a heavy atmosphere was all it took for the pirate to rush about the dimly-lit corridor towards the room ahead. Jack could no longer take it and he quickened his pace as he glanced around in fear, half-expecting a Pelegosto to jump at him any moment, thanks to his past experience in the Island of Pelegostos.

A few more steps until he finally reached the door and upon doing so, he let out a sigh of relief though the fear was still there. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it; he knew that something was terribly wrong. And he was worried. He pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a breathe then bumping his fist a few times against the wooden door.

Silence.

Then a loud bang from inside the room. Jack jumped back in surprise. _What in Davy Jones' beard is going on?_ Unable to ignore his curiosity, he gripped the doorknob and turned. Much to his surprise, it was unlocked. He pushed it forward and peeked in only to see havoc and fury.

Inside was an old Chinese pirate flinging papers and other things about towards the wall while what seemed to be cursing in his mother tongue. Jack had a hunch that the translation would not be pleasant to hear. He pushed the door further only to make it creak, causing the Chinese to throw a dagger in his direction for the sake of self defense. The blade hit the wall, just right beside Jack's ear. He frowned and stood still for a moment in shock before reaching for his ear only to see a drop of blood on his finger when he withdrew his hand to see. "Ye nicked it." he complained with another frown.

"Better nicked than cut off." the man replied before throwing an inkwell at the wall once again, splattering ink all over the wall and the carpet-covered floor. _What a pity,_ Jack thought as he watched. "Ye mind explaining what's happenin' in here?"

The Chinese gave him a glare before finally plopping down on his desk, his head in his hands. "When did I send you a message?" he then suddenly asked, out of the blue, without looking at Jack.

Jack looked up at the ceiling. Indeed, when did he receive the letter? Even his own mind betrayed him as he tried his best to remember. He failed nonetheless and instead took a guess. "Three weeks ago?"

"One month ago, pinhead." the Chinese corrected with a grumpy expression painted on his face. "And what was it about?"

The captain snapped his fingers in delight with a smirk on his lips. "The Mao Kun Map; navigational to the Land of the Dead." he replied enthusiastically, glowing with pride for remembering.

"Aye." the man replied with a nod, looking up at Jack. "And ye should have come two weeks ago!"

His temper sudden flaring made Jack flinch and raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Give me a reasonable reason why I should 'ave come two weeks ago." he retorted, staring at him with confusion.

The Chinese glared at him with hard eyes and a stern look on his face. "What do you think am I looking for?"

"The charts?"

"Aye, them charts. Because they're gone!" he suddenly shouted.

At his reply, Jack felt his heart sank. After all his excitement, he suddenly felt empty, dismayed and shocked. "Wha- Ye can't be serious." he said in a weak voice, fearing that what the just heard was true.

Another glare from the man. "So my room is not enough proof?" he replied gesturing around the messy room, with stacks of books on the floor and ink-covered papers scattered everywhere. The sight strained Jack's eyes as he looked around him in disappointment.

The captain's head fell as he processed what he just heard. No, it was not possible. He just couldn't quit after all he had done, after he got his hopes high. There must be another way... and a reason as to why and how the charts disappeared.

He swallowed before looking at the Chinese to manage one word despite the dilemma he was going through at the moment. "How?"

The man ruffled his hair in exasperation, sweat on his forehead. "I was told earlier that the servant boy came in earlier though was seemed suspicious was that young man didn't even lift his chin, as if he wanted to hide his face. So there's a possibili-"

Jack stepped forward at his words and stopped him midsentence, a hopeful look on his face with something twinkling in his eyes. Did his ears pick up the right words? "Damn lad took it?"

He shrugged. "W-well, probably?"

"Describe 'im."

"Eh, wore a hat. Typical attire with black hair."

And with that, Jack ran out of the room; his eyes set on a new goal and his spirit soaring high. It was going to be like the old times, he knew, and he was excited.


	2. Saved

**Chapter One: Saved**

With chapped lips and ruffled locks of hair, Angelica cried out once again in despair before hearing her voice crack much to her dismay. Disappointed, she dropped to her knees and let the tears fall as she scolded herself for being foolish and stupid in her mother tongue. She was thirsty and badly hungry; she wasn't in a good condition, she was sick, and depressed.

And the hot weather did nothing to help her.

Collapsing on her back, she felt a hot breeze pass by. She'd try praying but after weeks of doing so, it seemed that it didn't work and she was about to lose faith. Angelica was also on the verge of sanity, her surrounding making her delirious each passing day along with the lack of food or clean water.

_Why?_

Deciding that maybe not all hope was lost, she got up to her knees though how difficult it seemed to her. Angelica stumbled back but that didn't stop her as a breeze greeted her as if encouraging her to get up and repeat what she had been doing for the past weeks.

Waving her arms and screaming for help until her voice cracked, hoping she'd catch someone's attention who had the heart to save her. So she did, no matter how desperate she looked; she no longer cared. And after what seemed like a long 2 minutes, her eye caught a small dinghy sailing about the calm waves.

* * *

A cool sea breeze whipped past her hair as the young lass spread out some charts and silently thought for a moment as to her next goal. _So many places yet so little time. And time's killing me,_ she thought with a sigh as she pointed at locations and murmured pros and cons yet in the end, gave up.

Changing her little sail's direction was the next thing she was supposed to do had she not see a person frantically screaming on a little beach. The lass squinted her eyes before she realized that the person was probably calling out to her, calling for help. _Should I help her?_

Her caring side got the better of her. Blowing air out of her lips, she began to go the island's direction; Sola Fide Beach, an island that trade ships always pass by as it was part of their route. She began to wonder how come she had not been rescued yet. The lass continued to paddle some more and more until the dinghy reached the beach. She climbed out but not before rolling the map and hiding it.

* * *

The moment the small dinghy reached the island, Angelica took steps forward despite her excitement and relief. She still had to be careful whatever the circumstances were. If her lover had betrayed her, what more a total stranger.

She carefully eyed as a lass in her late teens climb out as the wind blew her wavy locks that ended in curls across her face. Angelica squinted her eyes under the heat of the sun. _God, I'm so thirsty._

"Who are you?" she heard the girl shout as she started to come forward. Angelica stood where she was. "Angelica. I was marooned here weeks ago." she answered.

A moment before the lass was able to reach the spot in front of her where Angelica got to have a better look of her. Her beautiful face was darkened by the sun and though it was evident that she was a pirate, Angelica sensed something she just couldn't put her finger on. "Who are you?" she asked the lass.

"My name is-"

But she no longer heard her answer as the moment she finished the question as she toppled over due to fatigue and the maddening heat. And luckily, the lass was able to catch before she even hit the sand and before she could even provide her name. "Don't worry, I got you." she heard the stranger say to her as she placed Angelica's arm over her nape and drag her towards the dinghy.

But that was the last she had heard. Angelica drifted into unconsciousness before they could even reach the dinghy.

* * *

"Ye look like ye saw the _Pearl_." Jack heard Gibbs say to him as the duo entered a brothel.

Instantly, the stench of drunk men and whatnot greeted Jack's nostrils as he winced at the contact. "Nay, I did not see me beloved ship but I did learn something. Good or bad first?" he said, leading Gibbs to the corner but not before snatching a bottle of rum from a drunk pirate who was asleep over a wench's lap.

"Good." Gibbs replied.

"Well, I learned that there was a second map. The charts that you burned earlier, similar." he remarked, pointing at Gibbs. The first mate's eyes widened before bowing his head in shame. "But 't was required to save meself."

"Don't mention it anymore. I've heard it all." Jack replied, waving a hand before taking a swig of the bottle. "Bad news is is that it went missing after a thief stole it." he then revealed, a smug look in his face.

At those words, Gibbs perked up. "Then let's have another try! You've got yer compass! All ye need is a crew and by luck, we're in Tortuga!" he exclaimed to which Jack cast a glare at him. "You bloody well know that me damn compass ain't workin'." he said, not bothering to explain why. "And if ye use it, it'll only lead to a wench here."

Gibbs returned the glare as he protested against his statement. "Wenches ain't the only thing on my mind. At least any one would do while yer being picky, wanting only Blackbeard's daughter."

The captain gave him an incredulous look but he was still not gonna start nor say that it was true. "I'm free if ye failed to notice. To have a woman in your life would only be chaotic. And the sea is my only love." he said, not really meaning the second sentence.

"Besides, if I loved her, I would not have marooned her." Jack reasoned though it was exactly the opposite; he marooned her because he loved her. And it was also for better, he knew it. Unless Angelica holds a vendetta against him because she failed to understand why he had to leave her.

"People do crazy things when they be in love." Gibbs said, taking the bottle of rum from Jack then chucking down all its contents. Once he was done, he returned the empty bottle at Jack who smirked at him. "Moron." he chuckled, throwing the bottle behind him then proceeding to lead the way out of the place, each step he took encouraging him more as he was lead to realize that there was hope after all even though his compass was not his ally at the moment.

"C'mon, help yer captain find a crew."


	3. Weak

**Chapter Two: Weak**

A glass of water suddenly appeared in front of her, held by the hand of her savior; the same young face that saved her from her prison.

"Drink."

Angelica took the glass, downing all the refreshing water as her thirst was once again quenched. Mumbling a thank you, she returned the glass to the lass before lying down again on the bed. She looked at the lass and with her in front of Angelica at the moment, she could see her features more closely.

Brown hues helped the girl wipe the glass clean as Angelica observed. And no, she was not that young at all. Angelica bet that she was in her early 20's, perhaps 22 or younger. The girl noticed Angelica observing her and let a small smile adorn her face. "Forgive me as it seems that I 'ave not introduced meself yet."

Angelica grinned. "What should I call you?"

"Alizah."

Angelica gave a nod, happy to know what this stranger's name was. She propped herself against her arm on the bed as she gave Alizah a confused look resulting the girl to be confused as well.

"Why did you save me?" Angelica then asked.

The question was so sudden, out of the blue, that Alizah was very surprised to the point that she raised an eyebrow at Angelica. Angelica, knowing that she might have sounded rude, knew she could no longer take it back but just wait for an answer. She scolded her herself quietly for asking such an incredulous question to her savior.

But much to her surprise, Alizah simply smiled after a moment, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Because I know how it feels to be marooned."

* * *

"I don't know. Maybe yer just gonna mutiny me."

Jack shook his head at the old man, grinning. "Oh, no! Certainly not, sir." he clarified.

It was just moments ago when he and Gibbs debated on the matter whether to be part of a crew of 'borrow without permission' one of the ships. The first choice eventually won, Jack forgot how, and now here he was. Jack stood in front of an old captain whose crew was setting the ship for a journey. He'd just have to find a way to release his precious _Black Pearl_, moving to different ships. _It'll be hard but worth it._ Why take all the trouble of stealing one?

The old man, Jack learned whose name was Riggs, put a finger under his chin, as if in thought. And after a few minutes, he scrutinized the captain, running his eyes all over him until he noticed the bottle tucked under his arm.

"Aye, fine. But don't ye dare litter that trash around me ship. Keep it safe."

Jack resisted the urge to scowl at the old man upon the word 'trash' and instead forced a smile as Gibbs watched behind, sweating in fear. Riggs left them, walking up the gangplank as Jack motioned for his first mate to do the same with him.

"I never thought you'd do it." Gibbs mocked him, attempting to hide a snicker but failing to do so and resulting Jack elbowing him. "Speak of that to anyone and I'll be the last thing ye'll see." Jack bluffed as Gibbs simply chuckled.

* * *

The sound of coins dropping on the wooden counter caught the man's attention as Alizah gazed at him with a bored look in her eyes. "I'll pay the room where the woman I brought in last night is currently staying." she declared, the man counting the coins as he gave a nod of his head.

Walking out of the place, her knees suddenly buckled but she was able to keep her balance by leaning against the wall. Then a wave of dizziness hit her as she went wan and bleary-eyed. Her throat became sore and within a moment, she was on her knees and coughing loudly. She thanked the heavens that no one noticed and if someone even did, they ignored her; she didn't need their pity or help.

After seconds of coughing, Alizah spat out what was earned inside her mouth: a small pool of blood which she stared at as her locks covered her face from anyone passing by, eyes teary as her complexion slowly went back to normal. The sight of the blood on the ground made her shiver and wince. It made her weak.

_Stand up,_ she commanded herself and did so, wiping blood-smeared lips with her sleeve. Her sight was blurred and the world around her was turning. There was a strong urge to go back inside and rest on a bed as well but no, she can't. She won't.

Gathering up her strength, she walked towards the port and bargained for a part in a ship's crew. Eventually, she got it and she rushed up the gangplank before collapsing against the edge, conscious but in agony. She wanted it all to end but it was not possible; she was not yet finished.

Reaching for the map hidden hidden beneath her coat, she clutched it tight as she spread it, brown orbs searching it. Alizah let out a breathe, the sounds of men sweating and the captain ordering inaudible to her.

_I'm too far from the end._

* * *

Angelica swung her legs off the bed, rubbing her eyes open. Just over an hour ago, the lass had left her, thinking she was asleep when Angelica only had her eyes closed. She was told Alizah would pay for the room and Angelica was left with thinking how she'd ever thank her. But it'd be a problem to think about later; something much more urgent was in front of her.

She thought she looked bad than she caught her reflection staring at her in a dusty mirror and realized she was far from bad. She looked horrible with her lips still chapped, brown hair uncombed, dry skin, and grimy clothes. All in all, terribly unkempt.

The result of having the man you once loved abandon you in the middle of nowhere.

A sigh slipped from her lips as she licked them. This would not do. She'd go after him and exact him the same with what he had done to her and Blackbeard, her father.

That is, if she had the will to.

And if that was the case, she'd have to find the strength to do so. From now on, she'd set a new rule for her; no weaknesses.


	4. Marionette

**Chapter Three: Marionette**

The brunette rolled up the map, tucking it below her belt as she stood up; her coat won't be of much good now seeing that the weather was cruel nowadays. She wondered why she even spent money on the useless garment. Taking it off, she threw it to a crew mate passing by who caught it in surprise.

"It's yours."

With a nod for a response, she walked away but not without taking his hat. The man did not seem to notice as he busied himself by sniffing her coat. A smirk crossed Alizah's face as she wore the hat but not without tucking her locks inside it; it was difficult but worth it. She bent it low to cover her eyes from the scorching heat.

* * *

"Why find it when you have me? Me, who-"

"Who burned it." Jack cut Gibbs, appalled.

"But I memorized it! I am the map now!" the first mate protested, elbowing his captain in the rib. Jack cast him an incredulous look. "Anyone who'd ask you for direction would hit ye in the head. Everybody knows nobody can understand tha' tongue o' yers."

"Barbossa did." challenged Gibbs.

"You do know well that Barbossa is the only deranged fly on this forsaken planet."

"And you don't call yerself deranged?"

A sudden stop to his steps as he faced Gibbs, a sardonic smile on his face. "Yer lucky I don't own this ship or you'll be in the brig by now." he remarked, continuing in his direction without giving so much as another glance at Gibbs.

The _Malvada Hechicera_, a beauty herself, set sail on the horizon as Jack stopped at the edge and looked away at a distance, a wistful twinkle in his eyes as he stood silent. A hand reached for the compass hanging by his waist as he opened it, the arrow stopping, moving, stopping, then moving again; the whole process repeated with its holder having two goals of the same weight.

The Spanish woman and the Mao Kun Map.

Both were important and precious to him.

Angelica should have weighed more but Jack needed the charts as much as he needed her. Yes, it was even hard to admit to himself that he needed her, wanted her, desired her, but it was no use falsifying the truth to yourself.

The charts had almost every witch's, warlock's, sorceress', and wizard's home where he could seek help to get the _Black Pearl_ out of its fragile prison and his ship was his very first love. The reason why his compass was deemed useless at the moment. Jack shut it in exasperation, returning it to its place as he began to walk around the ship again but bumping straight into another crew member.

"You ignorant simpleton." he heard the other mutter only to glance up to meet brown hues with fire burning in them, the person had an annoyed look on his face. Wait, was he a he?

Jack inspected closer and noticed that he was not a he at all. He removed the hat bent low over the face of the other and curls of brown hair fell. A lass' beautiful face met his eyes and before Jack could even complain or make a comeback, a hand met his cheek.

A burning sensation as his hand massaged the slapped side, a glare cast from him to the woman in front of him.

"That's what you get for being absent-minded, careless, curious, and alert."

Jack licked his lips; his first mate stood a few feet behind him as a few members of the crew stopped to see the scene.

"I'm amazed why you'd say that to the one and only me." Jack answered in utter confusion.

"And I'm amazed why you'd say that to me as well. Who are you anyway?" she replied, taking a step forward.

On cue, Jack backed away even if he ordered himself to stand his ground. "Why, I'm cap'n Jack Sparrow, love."

"Oi! I'm the cap'n here!" a protest came from the helm at Jack's words who replied with a smirk. The watchers were amused but the lass in front of him was clearly not. Flames burned in her eyes despite a somewhat fragile twinkle in them that he could quite finger; Jack swallowed upon meeting her gaze.

"Oh, Jack Sparrow." she echoed, giving a sardonic smile.

"You're missing the Captain."

An amused chuckle slipped from the girl's lips as she looked around the crew members who snickered as well. "You're not the captain here. Riggs is."

From the helm, Riggs once again butted in, agreeing with her words. "Aye, I'm the captain here! And you, lassie, are under my control! With you as well!" he said, pointing at Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the old man. _Bloody old bloke doesn't know me._ Gibbs gave a small chuckle; he won't tell anyone about the dashing captain Jack Sparrow asking to be part of an old fart's crew, but he was surely telling this. There was nothing better than to watch his captain stand there dumbstruck with everybody laughing.

* * *

Alizah glared at Riggs, gritting her teeth. "I am not an old toothless fool's marionette! I am my own master! Truth be told, I don't follow any of your orders! I do them for my own sake!"

"Pray tell?" Riggs asked.

"Tell me take the helm and I will do it. If not, the ship would go down and it'll be the of me. Of everybody!"

Several members of the crew cheered as the captain turned red. Others whispered to each other discreetly and even a few men began to chant "Marionette, marionette." How could they not when the only female on board had features quite similar to a doll?

Turning to face the man before her who had been silent for the past minute, she blew a lock of her hair away that fell in front of her face. "Captain Sparrow then." she remarked, taking her pistol from her belt as she toyed with it in her hand. Her eyes caught him narrow his eyes at her, clearly appalled yet confused.

"How would you like to walk the plank?" she suddenly asked, pointing the pistol at him as he tensed, surprised by the action. But he quickly regained his composure, relaxed and cool. Seemingly careless even.

"How about you walk the plank, lassie? To be frank, who are you to ask a captain that question?" he smirked.

The pistol cocked as she cocked her head in a bird-like way. "You, new crew mate, are currently talking to the _Malvada Hechicera's_ first mate."

The crew began to whisper once again, a lot louder this time. A man behind Jack who had muttonchops was fighting an urge to laugh, she saw. But she was not quite amused; being the first mate was an important role. Yet it also had its own fun as a thought popped into her head.

The man made a little 'o' with his mouth. "I never knew that. Do forgive this captain." he replied in a sarcastic manner and began to walk away. But Alizah was not letting him do so.

Grabbing him by the back of his shirt, she turned him to face her. Luckily, they were of the same height and upon turning him, their faces met up close, _too_ close even, and Jack swallowed back, looking fearful now. "Ye know, ye really should-"

"Don't even start, Mr. Sparrow. You're going to walk the plank now, for real." she said in a silky voice, pointing the pistol at his chin. She knew that she was too close to him that there bodies were pressed against each other but she was not going to move away now, she'd have to deal with it. "I reckon it's your first time?"

Behind her, laughing men who were laughing began to haul the plank at the edge of the ship. Riggs did not protest and simply watched in amusement as the muttonchops man stood silent, a worried look on his face. Could the man be an acquaintance of Jack?

Once the plank was set, the brunette pushed the male towards it, the pistol still pointed in his direction. Jack delivered her a look and she gave back a smirk.

His Adam's apple bobbed, as he looked behind him at the plank as he faced Alizah.

"I don't even know yer name."

She tilted her head to one side and gave a sly smile. "Don't worry, it'll forever be echoed in your mind after this day." she answered before giving a curtsy to which the crew mates applauded and laughed. "Alizah, at your service, Mr. Sparrow."

* * *

"Alizah, at your service, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack could do nothing but gape at her in awe after her perfect curtsy. She really did look like a marionette, having down it with grace and poise even if she held an imaginary skirt like strings have been attached to her arms for years that she had grown to be an expert at curtsying. Swallowing and getting a grip on himself, he looked behind him and saw the plank leading to the open sea, the blue waters reflecting the sun's rays. No, it would be a bad idea to swim.

Never had Jack walked the plank and he isn't planning to do so anytime soon.

He was about to say something when he stopped upon landing his eyes on spot somewhere on the woman's hips. There, hanging by her belt, was a long rolled map. It's marking were quite familiar and he narrowed his eyes at them; he just couldn't quite put it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Alizah's voice as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Walk the plank now, Mr. Sparrow."

* * *

Author's Note: Do please review. I'm sure it only takes a small portion of your time but it will mean very much to me.


End file.
